


Library

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Jasper fucks the fem!reader in a library
Relationships: Jasper Hale & You
Kudos: 9





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr little-diable, don't copy or edit my work

“Stop it.” Her voice came out in short breaths, spilling from her slightly chapped lips, fingers tightening their grip on her book, forcing her gaze to stay focused on the pages. But Jasper didn’t care. 

He couldn’t take his golden eyes off her features, he felt the adrenaline rush in her ears, heart racing, lust flooding through her vessels, he had her trapped, exactly where he wanted her. “Jasper.” (Y/n) whined his name, eyelids fluttering close for just a second, his hand kept on wandering higher, about to touch her dripping folds, about to give her what she was thirsting for, about to- “(Y/n)? Jasper? Hi, can we join?”

Angela and Eric were standing in front of them, arms wrapped around their books, excited to join their friends for a study date. The library was quiet, no sounds to distract the students, there was no way out, slowly (y/n) shook her head, cursing the couple.

A chuckle rumbled through Jasper, his hand wandered back down to her knee, squeezing her skin before he turned back to his book. He’d enjoy watching her suffer, just for a few minutes though, then he’d take her hand, pull her away from the couple and fuck her in an empty asile.

“Are you guys ready for the exam? I feel so overwhelmed.” Angela’s gaze switched between (y/n) and Jasper, oblivious to the growing tension, the buzzing atmosphere. “Yeah, it’s a lot to take in.” 

Jasper closed his book, length twitching in his jeans, he could almost feel her clenched walls around himself, could almost hear the heavenly sounds that would leave her. “We still have to run some exams, so please excuse us.” The pale man rose from his seat, cold hand stretched out for her to grasp, “Come on, darlin’.”

She had her eyebrows furrowed, wondering where he was taking her. (Y/n) waved at the couple, following Jasper through the aisles, mumbling his name, squealing as he suddenly pressed her against a bookshelf. “Silence!” The voice boomed through the library, (y/n) jumped, hand tightening her grip on his. Jasper admired her for a second, eyes hooked onto her lips, slowly closing the gap between them, lips pressed against hers, tongue massaging hers.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, eyes wandering to her left and right, scared that somebody could watch them, but somehow the thought also excited her, walls fluttering in anticipation. “You’ll be a good girl for me, you’ll stay quiet, can you do that for me darlin’?” He sucked on her jawline, hand wandering to her throat, squeezing her skin. “Yes.” A moan followed the word, with one foot he kicked her legs apart, he had always admired her abiding self.

She felt her wetness soak through her panties, dripping down her legs, thank goodness she had decided on a skirt this morning, making this easier for the both of them. “We need to be quick darlin’, bet you’re nice and ready for me, aren’t you?” He pushed her panties aside, ran two fingers through her slit, arousal coated his fingertips, telling him everything he needed to know. She moaned his name, though tried to stay quiet, gaze hooked onto his, opening her mouth as he pushed his fingers into it.

A groan rumbled through him, her tongue swirled around his skin, tasting herself on it. Jasper managed to let go of her for a second, he tucked himself out of his trousers, tip pressed against her entrance, eyes not leaving hers once. (Y/n) parted her lips, a look of pure euphoria tugged on her features, walls inviting him in, adjusting to his size as he pushed into her. “So perfect for me.” He praised her, lips connected to hers, trying to drown out most of their sounds.

It was dirty, quick, rough, everything both were needy for.

With ferocious thrusts he parted her folds, thumb rubbing her pulsing clit, drawing her closer and closer to the edge. Her heart was racing, palms sweaty, fingertips digging into his skin, fuck, he’d manage to make her cum way too soon. “Jas’ I’m so close.” (Y/n) arched her back, front pressed against his, welcoming the shuddering sensation that crawled up her spine.

Sex with Jasper was always some kind of an adventure, (y/n) loved to feel the adreanline rush through her, the risky path both choose to follow. Some laughter reverberated through the library, somebody was coming closer, would stumble upon them any moment now. “You need to cum, now darlin’.” Jasper ordered, adding more and more pressure to her clit, skin slapping against hers.

Her head fell back, teeth sunk into her lip, keeping herself from screaming his name. With her walls clenched around his length, body trembling from the heavenly feeling he stumbled into the arms of his orgasm, pulling out of her, tucking himself back into his trousers, just a few seconds before some guys walked down the aisle, not sparing the couple a second glance. 

“I love you.” (Y/n) chuckled, arms slung around his neck, his cum was oozing out of her, dripping down her skin, they’d definitely would need to take a shower, probably followed by a round two or three.


End file.
